


Short: Widow cuddles with S/O

by EmpressValeeria



Category: Widowmaker - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressValeeria/pseuds/EmpressValeeria
Summary: Request:Widowmaker and her Male S/O cuddling on their free time and reader being surprised at how damn cuddly this woman is under her “I will kill you and not remember doing so by breakfast time” attitudeNOTE: the request was male but this was written more neutral/either gender





	Short: Widow cuddles with S/O

You two had been dating for a year or so. As time progressed so did your feelings for one another. The more time you spent together, the harder it was to be apart. Especially for her.

You had been worried about her taking assignments and being away. That perhaps she would forget you and move on. Her reputation was notorious. But as time persevered onward, she became more and more dedicated. She proved her reputation of being the ruthless Fatale wrong when she was with you.

It always took you for a surprise how she could switch so effortlessly from loving partner to ruthless asshole as Tracer one described. But yet there you were, spending off time watching movies on the couch.

She would enjoy spending time together just relaxing. Cuddling up to you and resting her head on your chest, listening to your heartbeat as you both would talk or watch together. She would run her fingers up and down your toned abs subconsciously trailing each muscle. Occasionally she would be so gentle and soft about it that it would tickle. 

You would start to laugh and try not to cringe she eyes would shoot up towards you a hand slapping your side with a few select French words. You knew she was teasing you but she would put on such a serious face. Anytime she knew she had inadvertently hit a tickle point she would put on a serious face but be so teasing toward you. 

She would begin to ‘mercilessly’ torment you and properly tickle you until you couldn’t take it anymore….and tickle you further til you were laughing so hard the tears welled in your eyes. 

Her laugh would break her serious expression as she kiss you softly. Then plop her head back on your chest going back to whatever it was you two were doing.

No one would believe you if you told them she was like this. Yet you know how important it was to her to show this side of herself to you. So you didn’t go out of your way to tell anyone. You respected her and she loved you more for being so understanding.

She really was a wonder.


End file.
